Das Geschenk
by Keeline
Summary: Ein Mountie in Chicago: Ray Kowalski und Fraser sind seit einem halben Jahr ein Paar als Rays ExFrau angegriffen und verletzt wird. Um die Verletzung überwinden zu können braucht sie etwas von Fraser und bietet ihm im Tausch ein Kind für Ray an.


**Note:** Ich weiß das Stella nicht wirklich so kalt ist aber in der Show kam sie mir so oft gefühllos und abweisend dem armen Ray gegenüber vor das ich ihr das beschriebene Verhalten schon irgendwie zutrauen würde.

**Paring:** Die ultimativen B.Fraser und RayK. #sonnengleichstrahle#

**Rating:** Uhm, PG-12? Milder Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Der Ray Charakter gehört Callum Keith Rennie und Ben ist Paul Gross zuzuschreiben. Die anderen tummeln sich im tm´ von Alliance / Atlantis.

* * *

Der Preis ihres Geschenks

Es war einer dieser gewöhnlichen Arbeitstagen im 27.sten Revier. Was - seit der Mountie da war - mindestens einen bizarren Fall die Woche bedeutete der zwar erfolgreich gelöst werden konnte jedoch nicht ohne mindestens einen teuren Anzug, eine gefüllte Obstkiste, ein Fenster oder ein klassisches Automobil zu zerstören.  
Alternativ, wenn Murphy ihnen gnädig gesinnt war beschränkten sich die Verluste nur auf ein paar Doughnuts die als materielle Bezahlung im Magen des Wolfs verschwanden.  
Besagter Mountie und Ray Vecchio aka. Kowalski kamen gerade erst von einem Außeneinsatz zurück bei dem sie die Augenzeugen eines Ladeneinbruchs befragen und Spuren folgen mußten. Das übliche eben.  
Die Sache sah vielversprechend aus und die zwei waren recht zufrieden mit ihrer erbrachten Leistung, entsprechend rechnete auch keiner von ihnen damit das sie als erstes, sobald sie das Großraum Büro betraten, von Welsh´s alles übertönender Stimme in dessen Raum zitiert wurden. Der Cop und sein offiziell inoffizieller Partner sahen sich fragend an doch keiner hatte die geringste Ahnung.  
Sie beeilten sich also vor den Schreibtisch von Rays Vorgesetztem zu kommen.  
„Sir?"  
„Sie sollten lernen den Akku ihres Handys regelmäßiger zu laden, Detektiv, und Constable schließen Sie doch bitte die Tür."  
Nun kam der Leutnant direkt zum Punkt.  
„Das Chicago Hope Hospital hat angerufen, Kowalski. Ihre Ex-Frau wurde attackiert und schwer verletzt. Sie sollen schnellstmöglich in die Klinik kommen."  
Ohne weitere Worte oder eine Verabschiedung, ohne von seinem Vorgesetzten entlassen zu werden wand sich der erbleichte Blonde um und spurtete durch die Tür die er fahrig aufriß. Fraser nickte dem Leutnant entschuldigend zu, tippte sich mit zwei Fingern in etwas wie einem Salut an die Krempe seines Stetsons und wollte seinem Partner folgen, als ihm Welsh noch hinterher rief das er auf diesen achtgeben sollte. Nun, das brauchte man Ben nicht extra sagen, das wußte er aus dem ff. Die Verwendung von Rays wirklichem Namen hatte beide aufs höchste allarmiert.  
Im GTO schlüpfte er nur wenige Sekunden hinter Ray auf seinen Sitz und bekam kaum Gelegenheit sich anzuschnallen bevor der schwarze Sportwagen auch schon Gummi zurücklassend anfuhr.

Nach einer halsbrecherischen Fahrt die mehr Verkehrsregeln verletzte als Ben für sich selbst zugeben wollte kamen sie vor dem großen Gebäudekomplex an und fanden angenehm schnell eine Parkmöglichkeit. Beide hatten den Weg über geschwiegen, auch wenn Ray nur so vor nervöser Energie vibrierte so äußerte sich diese nicht in Geplapper sondern in Druck seines Fuß aufs Gaspedal.

In der Klinik erfuhren sie von Stellas Assistentin das sie im Büro von einem Mann angegriffen worden war den sie vor ein paar Jahren erfolgreich hinter Gitter gebracht hatte wegen wiederholter schwerer Körperverletzung und versuchten Mordes.  
Er hatte mehrmals mit einem Messer auf sie eingestochen, den unteren Rücken, und ihre Nieren waren schwer beschädigt worden. Nicht der Darm und keine anderen vitalen Organe. Sie schwebte nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr nach der OP, auch der Blutverlust war im Griff. Doch die Nieren hatte sie verloren.  
Im Moment war sie im Aufwachraum. Sie mußten jetzt abwarten, was seine Zeit brauchte. In der Zwischenzeit wurden sie gebeten im Wartezimmer Platz zu nehmen. Und nach Möglichkeit auch freiwillig etwas Blut zu spenden. Darum wurden Freunde und Familie von Patienten immer gebeten, Hospitale konnten nie genug Konserven haben.

Schließlich, nach einigen Stunden die sich qualvoll zogen - Ben hatte zu seinem Unmut nur einen kleinen Happen aus der Besucherkantine in seinen Partner hineinbekommen - durfte Ray zu Stella.  
Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit Decken von einem medizinischen Assistenten bekommen da es schon später Abend war und es im Wartezimmer kalt wurde. Mit dem Kopf an die Schulter seines Partners gelehnt fiel Ray schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, bis sie endlich von der zuständigen Schwester informiert wurden und er hoch schreckte.  
„Mr. Kowalski?" Ray nickte, sich wie ein kleiner Junge über die Augen reibend. „Das bin ich." Es widersprach eigentlich den Cover-Regeln unter seinem echten Namen zu agieren doch da Stella den Namen auf dem „Zu Informieren" Formular noch nicht geändert hatte zum Beispiel in jemand Anderen oder auf „Ray Vecchio" war Ray Kowalski im Moment mehr als bereit dieses kleine Leck zuzulassen. Ansonsten hätte er wohl nie zu seiner Ex-Frau gedurft. Die Story war auch zu umständlich und fantastisch um sie glaubhaft zu erklären.  
Noch ohne nachzudenken stand der Blonde einfach auf und sein inzwischen ebenfalls ermüdeter Partner fing den Stoff nur knapp vor Bodenkontakt auf. Beturnschute Füße folgten den flachen Absätzen der Schwester.

Als er ziemlich bald zu Fraser zurückkam wirkte er erschreckend bleich. Die erlaubte Besuchszeit war aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung und der gerade erst überstandenen OP sehr kurz gehalten worden und Stella hatte klar gemacht das sie ihn nicht da haben wollte. Sie waren kein Paar mehr und da sich Ray geschworen hatte ihr seine Anwesenheit nie mehr aufzudrängen - das stalken hatte er direkt wieder nach dem Orsini Korruptionsfall aufgegeben - verließ er das Zimmer bald wieder. Ray empfand immer noch fürsorgliche Gefühle für seine Ex-Frau und sie in solch einem Zustand zu sehen war ... mehr als emotional auslaugend.  
Das er Fraser seinen geliebten Wagen nach Hause fahren ließ zeugte mehr als alles andere davon wie sehr es ihm zugesetzt hatte.  
Es tat Ben in der Seele weh seinen energiegeladenen Gefährten so passiv und geschlagen zu sehen doch es gab nichts das er im Moment dagegen tun konnte außer Trost zu spenden und für ihn da zu sein.

In dieser Nacht kuschelte sich Ray besonders nah an seinen Partner, Wärme und Sicherheit suchend, was ihm beides bereitwillig gewährt wurde.

Ein paar Tage später wurde Fraser im Konsulat angerufen und gebeten nach Feierabend zur Klinik zu kommen. Das medizinische Personal wollte etwas wichtiges mit ihm besprechen.  
Als seine Schicht endete ging Fraser eilig und besorgt zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Im Normalfall würde er laufen doch wenn es dringlich genug war um ihn anzurufen wollte er sich lieber beeilen. Aber warum sie ihn anriefen und nicht Ray? Vielleicht war er nicht zu erreichen.

Die zuständige Ärztin beruhigte den leicht abgekämpften Mountie erst einmal das es nichts lebensbedrohliches war und sie auch nichts in seinem oder Rays Blut gefunden hatten das Grund zur Sorge bot. Es war eher das Gegenteil.  
„Durch die Blutspende die Sie uns gaben, konnten wir ermitteln das Ihr Gencode kompatibel zu dem von Mrs. Kowalski ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einen passenden Spender so schnell und dann auch noch im direkten Umfeld des Patienten zu finden ist verschwindend gering wenn es sich nicht gerade um Familie handelt. Sie können ihr vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus problemlos eine Niere spenden. Durch ihren außergewöhnlich guten gesundheitlichen Zustand, Mr. Fraser, wäre es auch keine gravierende Belastung für ihren Metabolismus. Ich habe Mrs. Kowalski informiert und sie möchte sie sehen."  
Fraser nickte der Ärztin zu und verabschiedete sich höflich, dann klopfte er an die Tür zu Stellas privatversicherungsfinanziertem Einzelzimmer.  
Die blonde Frau im Krankenbett preßte bei seinem Eintreten unwillig die Lippen zusammen und starrte geradeaus. Die beiden vertrugen sich nicht sonderlich gut. Fraser hatte seine Probleme mit ihr weil sie Ray so schlecht behandelte und sie konnte den Mountie nicht leiden weil er ihren Ex-Mann zu einem Schwulen gemacht hatte.

Nicht das sie prinzipiell etwas gegen Homosexuelle hatte, sie hatte schließlich auch Klienten die das eigene Geschlecht bevorzugten, da durfte es sie auch nicht interessieren oder stören mit wem diese ins Bett gingen, aber das dieser Kerl hier unbedingt ihren Ex-Mann hatte umdrehen müssen erschien ihr wie eine persönliche Bekleidung. Als würde man nachdem man mit ihr zusammen war nie wieder etwas von Frauen wissen wollen.  
Das war natürlich irrational, sie waren schon über ein Jahr getrennt gewesen als die beiden zusammen kamen, aber so fühlte es sich nun mal an.  
Beide sagten eine Weile lang gar nichts doch schließlich richteten sich die kalten blauen Augen der Verletzten auf den Liebhaber Rays. Wäre sie nicht von der äußerst reellen Chance bedroht eine nicht abzuschätzende Zeit auf Transplantationswartelisten und an der Dialyse zu verbringen, mit Medikamenten die für ihre Nebenwirkungen bekannt waren, dann hätte sie ihn wie das komplette Dreivierteljahr vorher auch weiter ignoriert.  
Dennoch waren die Worte die ihren Mund verließen nicht nur scharf im Ton sondern auch vom Inhalt wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
„Liebst du ihn wirklich? Oder fickt ihr nur nach Feierabend?"  
Fraser verlor ein paar Farbschattierungen und drehte sich scharf auf den Absätzen zum gehen.  
„Canstable!"  
Stellas Stimme war nicht so stark wie sonst aber sie hatte nichts von ihrer Schärfe eingebüßt.  
„Willst du Ray glücklich machen?"  
Fraser blieb stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er mußte dieser gemeinen Person nicht ins Gesicht sehen um zu hören was sie sagte.  
„Komm zurück, ich habe weder die Kraft noch den Wunsch die ganze Zeit zu schreien."  
Ben zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte er der Aufforderung. Es ging schließlich um Ray. Von ihm aus konnte die Assistenz Staatsanwältin auf dem Mond versauern. Auch seine Nächstenliebe hatte ihre Granzen.

„Ich habe euch ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen. Deine Niere gegen ein Kind für Ray." Wohlgeformte, kanadische Augenbrauen wurden verständnislos gehoben.  
„Ich habe vor 2 Monaten ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht. Es ist von Ray. Wir haben nach dem Orsini Fall miteinander geschlafen. Er sah so furchtbar aus und ich hatte Mitleid. Was ich schnell bereute. Das Kondom hat mich nicht geschützt und ich wurde schwanger von ihm." Sie machte um des Effekts willen eine Pause.  
„Wenn du mir vertraglich eine Niere zusicherst sage ich euch bei welchem Sozialabeiter ich ihn zur Adoption freigegeben habe und wie ihr ihn wiederfindet."  
Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle huschte über das Gesicht des Mounties und er öffnete mehrmals hintereinander den Mund ohne eine Ton hervorzubringen.  
„Weiß Ray von dem Kind?"  
Sie schnaufte sehr undamenhaft.  
„Natürlich nicht. Er hätte es mich niemals weggeben lassen. Ich wollte es von vornherein nicht. Ich wollte es sogar abtreiben aber die Ärztin sagte das der Abbruch mein eigenes Leben gefährden könnte und so behielt ich es bis zum 8ten Monat. Danach ließ ich es holen. Es mußte noch ein paar Wochen im Brutkasten bleiben und dann gab ich es zur Adoption frei."  
Es wurde immer schlimmer. Um so mehr Fraser hörte um so fassungsloser wurde er.  
„Es abtreiben? Warum konnten Sie das Kind nicht einfach Ray geben? Und warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Es wünscht sich Kinder schon seit er .."  
Sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
„Schon immer. Wer wüßte das besser als Ich? Er ging mir Jahre lang damit auf die Nerven. Aber ich wollte keine Kinder mit ihm noch während unserer Ehe. Und jetzt eins bekommen wo wir geschieden sind? Definitiv nicht. Hätte Ray aber von dem Baby gewußt hätte er darauf bestanden das ich es bekomme und er es mit aufziehen darf. Ich hätte es ihm ganz überlassen aber wenn er im Dienst stirbt fällt die Sorgepflicht auf mich als Mutter zurück und ich hätte wieder das gleiche Problem. Zumal das Kind dann kein Säugling mehr ist.  
Um so älter die Kinder in der Vermittlung sind um so schwerer ist es sie adoptieren zu lassen. Niemand will schon ein älteres vorbelastetes Kind. Seine Chancen sind also besser wenn er noch ganz jung zur Adoption freigegeben wird. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie armselig das Leben in einem Heim sein muß. Das wollte ich auch nicht für ihn. Also, gab ich ihn gleich weg."  
Fraser verarbeitete das Erfahrene etwas blas.  
„Sie hätten Ray ungefragt den Sohn vorenthalten den er sich schon immer wünscht. Doch nun wo Sie etwas von ihm – uns – wollen sind sie bereit das Kind wie einen Spielchip zu nutzen. Wäre es nicht für Ray wäre ich aus der Tür heraus und Sie würden mich nie wieder sehen. Aber meine persönliche Meinung darf ihn nicht seinen Herzenswunsch kosten. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen und wenn er das Kind will werde ich darüber nachdenken und mich vielleicht auch vertraglich zur Transplantation verpflichten."  
Ohne Gruß verließ er das Krankenzimmer, mit dem Gefühl noch nie so eine berechnende Person gesehen zu haben.

In ihrem Apartment setzte sich Fraser, nachdem er sich seiner braunen Uniform entledigt hatte, auf die Wohnzimmercouch und ließ die Gedanken treiben. Ray hatte einen Sohn. Mit seiner Ex-Frau. Sie waren zum Zeugungszeitpunkt noch nicht zusammen gewesen, es war also nicht so das er sich betrogen fühlte, aber..  
Ray war _Vater_.  
Erzählte ihm Ben von dem Kind würde er den Jungen unbedingt haben wollen. Was ihr ganzes Leben und ihre Pläne über den Haufen warf. Ein Säugling brauchte viel Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit und auch später bis er alt genug war um für sich selbst zu sein und nicht mehr immerwährend auf seine Eltern angewiesen war würden Jahre vergehen. Andererseits, es würde ihr gemeinsamer Sohn sein, Stella hatte weder den Wunsch nach dem Kind noch Interesse, also würden Ray und er es alleine aufziehen. Er war ein unerwartetes Geschenk. Wobei, geschenkt war Es ja nicht. Um Rays Sohn zu bekommen würde Ben eine seiner Nieren geben müssen. Keine wirkliche Beeinträchtigung seiner Lebensqualität aber immerhin.  
Dennoch, es war nicht wirklich eine Frage. Er liebte seinen Partner über alles und sie würden zusammenbleiben bis sie die Altersschwäche oder ein gewaltsamer Zwischenfall in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht sie trennte.  
Nun hatten sie auch ein Kind und ihnen war damit eine Gelegenheit gegeben die sich viele homosexuelle Paare wünschten und doch nie erhielten. Einen kleinen Menschen in die Familie aufzunehmen und ihn an der Hand in sein neues Leben zu führen.  
Seine Entscheidung stand, nun mußte es nur noch Ray erfahren und auch zustimmen.

Ray reagierte auf die neue Information mit entsetztem Unglauben.  
„Sie hat WAS getan?"  
„Euren Sohn zur Adoption freigegeben."  
Ray fiel auf die Couch als hätte ihn jemand die Beine weggetreten. Eine Weile lang starrte er nur blicklos vor sich hin dann kam neue Farbe in sein Gesicht.  
„Ich bin Vater?"  
„Ja Ray."  
Der Mountie küßte seinen übertölpelten Kollegen und Partner sanft auf die Stirn. „Wenn du das Kind willst werden wir eine Familie sein."  
Blaue Augen blinzelten in graue und Ray holte Luft. „Ich will das Kind. Unbedingt. Aber das sie deine Niere dafür will, das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen."  
Fraser ging vor Ray in die Knie und legte seine Arme um die Talje des Sitzenden. „Ich bin ein Mann, Ray. Ich kann dir keine Kinder schenken, etwas das ich sehr bedaure. Aber wenn ich mich dieser kleinen Oderation unterziehe dann bekommen wir dafür ein Baby. Unser Baby. Bitte gib mir die Chance mit dir eine Familie zu gründen. Ich wünsche es mir sehr."  
Sie sahen sich lange an und schließlich legte Ray sein Kinn auf Bens Schulter und nickte etwas. Hielt sich an seinem Gefährten fest als hinge sein Leben davon ab.  
„Ja, Ben. Für uns beide. Aber nur wenn es wirklich, wirklich ok für dich ist. Ich könnte das Baby auch mit der klassischen Methode aufspüren. Wir sind schließlich Cops und mit einem Vaterschaftstest könnte ich auch beweisen das er mein Sohn ist. Du müßtest dafür nicht unters Messer."  
Ein Daumen rieb nun beruhigend über Rays Nacken und sie schmolzen noch mehr zusammen.  
„Nein, ich... Ich möchte es tun. Ich würde mich nicht gut fühlen deine Ex-Frau zu einem Schicksal an Maschinen verurteile wenn ich ihr helfen kann. Auch wenn ihr Verhalten moralisch fragwürdig ist will ich ihr gegenüber fair bleiben. Sie bekommt das Transplantat und dafür wird sie niemals, auch nicht in der fernen Zukunft, wenn sie feststellt das sie ihre Kariere nicht glücklich sondern nur einsam gemacht hat, Anspruch auf unseren Sohn erheben. Das wird meine Bedingung an sie sein."  
Die beiden Liebenden teilten einen leichten Kuß in dem doch soviel Gefühl lag und dann machten sie es sich zusammen liegend auf der Couch bequem und begannen über die neue Zukunft zu sprechen.

Zwei Tage später war alles abgewickelt. Sie hatten ihre Vorgesetzten über die neue Situation informiert, Matthias aufgespürt und den Jugendarbeiter informiert das der leibliche Vater gefunden wurde und seinen Sohn zurück haben will, Ray hatte seinen Antrag auf Vaterschaftsurlaub auf Welsh Tisch liegen und Ben wurde heute Nachmittag noch mal gründlich durchgecheckt zur Vorbereitung auf die OP.  
Die Ärzte bemerkten das die Kugel die noch immer in Bens Rücken steckte im Laufe der Jahre etwas gewandert war und wenn er ohnehin schon unter Vollnarkose stand könnte er auch genau so gut gleich diese mit entfernt bekommen. Ben interpretierte dies als ein Zeichen.  
Das er die richtige Entscheidung traf.  
Denn hätte er sich dagegen entschieden Mrs. Kowalski zu helfen wäre nie bemerkt worden das der Fremdkörper entfernt werden konnte der ihn schon so lange Unannehmlichkeiten und Rückenschmerzen bescherte.  
Und in nicht einmal einer Woche, wenn er wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen war und nach Hause zurück kehren konnte würde er zum ersten Mal ihren Sohn sehen. Etwas das, das hier mehr als wert war.

**Ende**

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. 

Und ich würde mich in jedem Fall über Feedback freuen. :-)


End file.
